I want a baby
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: What happened when your husband doesn't want what you want? Do you stay or do you go? Or will he change his mind?


**I want a baby**

**SS/HG Oneshot**

* * *

'He's says he's too old.' Hermione said as she gulped down her third glass of white wine.

'He's middle age.' Ginny replied. 'Look at Remus and Tonks there on their fourth now and he and Severus are the same age.'

'Exactly what I said but his argument is that Werewolves don't really age which is true.' Hermione said as she poured another glass.

'Has he said why he doesn't want to try?' Ginny asked.

'There are numerous things. He says he's too old, he doesn't particularly like children, a child would take up too much of his research time. There's always some kind of excuse.' She said as she looked at Ginny. 'I want a baby, I want his baby.'

'Have you told him how much you want a baby?' Ginny asked as she sipped her wine.

'We had a heart to heart last month and he said that I married him knowing he didn't want children so I made my decision then.' She said. 'We never had a conversation about children before we got married. I once told him I would like children later on but we never really went into it.'

'Could you live with never having children?' Ginny asked.

'No.' Hermione said honestly. 'I want children. I've done my degree, I now have masters in Charms and Potions and now I want to start my family. I'm 29.'

'You're still young.' Ginny said.

'I know but look at you, you already have two and I expect number three will be announced by the end of year and Luna's pregnant for the third time and Lavender's having her first.' Hermione said. 'Everyone around me is having babies.'

'So would you leave Severus?' She asked.

'I don't want to. I love him and who says if I leave him I'll find someone and have a baby.' Hermione said sadly. 'To be honest I only want his babies.'

'I know.' Ginny said as she smiled sadly. 'Maybe he needs to spend sometime around babies. You can have James and Albus for the weekend?'

'I think that would put him off, no offence Ginny.' She said sadly.

Ginny nodded understandingly and laughed. 'I know.'

'I think I'll try talking to him again and see what happens.' Hermione said as she gulped her fourth glass.

* * *

At 2:30am, Hermione stumbled out of the heath and onto the living room floor.

'Ouch!' She winced as she landed.

'Finally decided to come home.' Her husband said as he stood above her holding out his hand.

'Need to get drunk.' She said as she took his hand and let him pull her up. 'Needed to talk with Ginny.'

'About?' He asked as he held her against him.

'Babies.' She slurred. 'I want them, you don't.'

'So you felt the need to tell She Potter?' Severus sneered.

'I told Ginny!' She said as she looked up at him. 'I want a baby.'

'I will not have this conversation with you when you are drunk Hermione.' He said as he pulled her towards their bedroom.

'I loves you Sev.' She slurred as he gently helped her to sit on the end of their bed.

'I'm glad.' He said as he rolled his eyes.

He carefully took off her ridiculously high heeled shoes and then pulled down her tanned stockings and then stood her up and let down the zip of her black dress. The dress fell to the floor and Severus picked up her up and laid her down.

Hermione fell asleep instantly and rolled over to the middle of the bed. Severus who was already in his PJ trousers climbed into the other side of the bed and put his arms around Hermione pulling her into his chest in the position they would usually sleep in.

Severus closed his eyes ready for sleep but it didn't come.

His eyes were open in the darkness and he looked down at his wife sleeping peacefully. He stroked her curly hair and kissed the top of her head.

Why had she gone to Ginny to talk about their problems? Did she really want a baby that much? Would she leave him if he wouldn't have a baby? Was a baby that bad? Maybe he'd like his children? Of course he'd like his children right? Children?

Finally he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he woke up to the sound of his wife throwing up. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione walking out of the bathroom wearing his shirt.

'Don't worry it's not morning sickness, I'm hung-over.' She said as she sat down on the bed and looked at him. 'I apologise for last night, I shouldn't have got that drunk.'

'Or told Ginerva our problems.' He said as he turned on his side to look at her.

'A girl needs someone to talk me and before you say I tried talking to you.' She said as she looked at him.

'You could have talked to me again.' He said.

'And I would have got the same answer. I know you don't want children but you have to understand I do. I'm trying to come to terms with what you've decided for us and I need to speak to someone who isn't you.' She said softly. 'Let me come to terms with it.' She said as she cupped his cheek.

'What if I had a change in heart?' He said as he looked at her.

'Don't joke of such things Severus.' She said as she looked at him. 'I don't want to push you if you into something you don't want.'

'I want you to be happy.' He said as he took hold of her hand and kissed it. 'I was awake all last night thinking about this.'

'And what conclusion did you come to?' She asked as she snuggled down next to him.

'I want you to have my baby.' He said as he looked down at her.

'Really?' she said getting excited. 'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure.' He said as he kissed her. 'I'm agreeing to one child Hermione, just one and I for one and praying this child is as smart as us and not a dunhead because if it is, Potter can adopt it.'

'Severus.' She said laughing. 'Thank you.' She said seriously.

'So shall we start practicing?' He said with a smirk.

'Of course.' She said as she kissed him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Baby Theo Fraser Snape was born nine months later...followed by his baby sister Ava Athena Snape three years later.**

* * *

** :)**


End file.
